battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips: How To Kill A Jedi
Tips: How To Kill A Jedi This is a list of hints for those who find it difficult to kill Jedi. Hints *To quote from HK-47 of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II, "Mines are also effective, since many Jedi will run to meet you in hand-to-hand combat." *Mines are very effective against Jedi, due to their high damage. *If Team Damage is off, standing directly in front of a mine will often get a Jedi's health down, however if they are a Hero with full health, they are able to withstand a Mine. Try shooting them a bit first before getting them to run into a mine. *Traps are wise against Jedi. Hiding a Detpack and then luring a Jedi close to it is sure to ruin a Jedi's day. *Rocket Launchers are a very good way to weaken a Jedi, providing the rocket can hit. Due to the nimble nature of Jedi and the slow speed of a Rocket, it is difficult to hit a Jedi with a Rocket Launcher, and far easier (but more risky) to lay a trap. *Most Jedi have some form of projectile attack, be it Saber Throw or Force Lightning. These projectile attacks have very limited range, but can be used to counteract traps by killing the bait before the trap is sprung. *These projectile attacks have infinite penetration, so they can penetrate infinite enemies within range, so don't think a crowd will shield you. *As their projectile attacks have very low range, sometimes it's better to weaken them with a Sniper Rifle or a Blaster Rifle. *Grenades are useful, but again only if you can time it right. *If a Jedi is distracted by some teammates, sneaking up behind them and headshotting them with a Shotgun usually kills a Jedi. *Engineers in general are effective against Jedi, due to their weapon's fire spread. However, if the Jedi is blocking, it is unwise to fire because the shots can be deflected back at you, which can deal a lot of damage, if not kill you. *If the Jedi is a Hero, their health will decrease over time. Speeding this up by shooting them but keeping out of range so they can't kill anybody to increase their health again is a slower, but surer method of getting your kill. *If several Soldiers fire on a Jedi with Blaster Rifles from far out, that will normally get a Jedi's health low. *Jedi can block projectiles for a short period of time. Firing at them from behind counteracts this, and utilizing a pincer movement is even better. *If you are within a Jedi's range of attack, don't run away. Jedi can easily outrun you if they sprint and can finish you off with a projectile attack anyway. *It's better to jump and roll around in circles around the Jedi. As your movements are unpredictable, it's impossible to aim at you, buying your teammates time to fire on them and kill them. *Jet Troopers and Dark Troopers are often the Jedi-hunter's unit of choice, as they can fire on a Jedi with their Commando Pistols from far away, use their main weapon (EMP Launcher and ARC Caster, respectively) up close and then fly away. *With their glowing lightsabers, Jedi are easily picked out in a crowd if you choose to snipe them, unless they crouch, which is unlikely unless in Multiplayer Mode. Category:Tips